The present invention relates to wall lamp assembly structure, and particularly to a easily assembled and detached wall lamp mounting device, wherein in packaging, transferring or storage the lamp seat, the locking seat and the lamp rod are pulled out from the retaining seat in advance for reducing the volume for storage and transfer.
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, and ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user himself (or herself). In general, since in the prior art design, the wire is possibly exposed out if the assembly work is performed by the user, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a easily assembled and detached wall lamp mounting device, wherein in packaging, transferring or storage the lamp seat, the locking seat and the lamp rod are pulled out from the retaining seat in advance for reducing the volume for storage and transfer.
To achieve above object, the present invention provide an easily assembled and detached wall lamp mounting device comprising a retaining seat, and a locking seat mounted on the retaining seat at one end; and another end of the locking seat being suspended with a wall lamp. The retaining seat is formed by a supporting tube firmly secured to a wall and a surface of which has at least one through hole and locking sleeve welded within the through hole of the supporting tube; a receptacle installed within the locking sleeve and having an electric wire therewithin; a nut stud locked to the locking sleeve and exactly resisting against an upper side of the receptacle. The locking seat is formed by a lamp tube extended from a top of the wall lamp and a plug in the lamp tube. The lamp tube has a plug at a position coupling to the retaining seat; and the plug is connected with an electric wire therein. The lamp tube is engaged with a positioning nut; after the plug is inserted into the receptacle of the retaining seat; the plug is tightly screwed into the top screwed section of the nut stud for positioning the lamp tube to the retaining seat.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.